Lonely No More
by Mossnose
Summary: Yu doesn't want to be alone for Christmas this year. Luckily, he has people that won't allow that. Different person each chapter, updated yearly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Christmas story for my faithful readers! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I may have gotten a lot of money for Christmas, but I still don't own anything.

**Lonely No More**

_Yukiko_

"My parents booted me out of the house tonight," Yukiko started. Yu was a little surprised at that. It was Christmas Eve, so business would be booming at the inn. Wouldn't they need all the help they could get? "I was helping out like normal, but my parents said I was bothering them…" She flushed crimson, and her date had to hold back a laugh at how cute she looked. "They're being overprotective. I can go on a date without any help…" She laughed; a sound that he adored more than anything. "But I like them so much…" she admitted.

Yu smiled; she was so lucky. He'd never say out loud how jealous he was, though. Her parents were there to support her, and even encouraged her in their own way to go out and spend time with him this Christmas. He was lucky to see his own at all, much less on Christmas Eve. And without Nanako and Uncle Dojima, he was worried that he was going to be alone for Christmas. They'd be back tomorrow, but he didn't want to be alone right now. "Thanks for the cake. It looks really delicious." Her compliment snapped him out of his musing.

"Thanks; I made it myself," he told her.

"Then I'm really looking forward to it; you're such a great cook," she told him. "By the way, I have a present for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather keychain, handing it to Yu. "I know you won't be staying in Inaba forever," she said sadly. "I want you to take that when you go, for me. Since I'm going to be staying here, in this town…" She looked somewhat sad, but in the end, managed a laugh. "I should stop talking about gloomy stuff like that. We've solved the case. I want today to be fun."

"You're right; this is a time for celebrating. We stopped the murders, and we should be proud of that," he agreed.

"I've been wondering why I like you…" she said.

"It can't be helped," he teased, earning another cute laugh.

"You're so confident," she told him. "At first, I was interested in you. When I realized that, I was already going after you. It's tough that you'll be leaving, but I have to accept the truth…"

"Well, even when I do leave, you still have my cell number and I still have yours. I'll be sure to call as often as I can, I promise," Yu assured.

* * *

><p>The Fool and the Priestess had a wonderful time eating cake and just chatting about the little things for a bit. Yu loved it; for once, he wouldn't be alone for Christmas. And Yukiko really seemed to love his cake, so that was another plus. He was always proud of his cooking skills. "Umm, what else do people do during Christmas?" Yukiko asked him. "The inn is always busy during this time of year, so I've never spent a Christmas night like this before." Understandable, he noted. "I've never had a boyfriend either," she mumbled. "I'm so happy that you're my first boyfriend, Yu-kun."<p>

"And I'm happy that you're my first girlfriend, Yukiko-san," he admitted.

"Um… That's not the first time I've had that thought," she confessed. "Yu-kun…" she flushed red again, the same shade as her headband. "Um…Can I… stay here tonight?" she finally asked. "I told my mother that I'll spend the night at Chie's place… so I can stay here without anyone minding…"

"Say no more; of course you can stay," he said with his usual faint smile.

"Thank you. I… I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yu woke up in an uncomfortable position. He must have fallen asleep while sitting. That was never pleasant; it had happened to him a few times before, but never when he had a guest over. Wait a minute… he turned to the side and smiled softly. Yukiko had dozed off leaning against his shoulder. Maybe this wasn't so uncomfortable after all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next part of this Christmas story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

**Lonely No More**

_Chie_

"Umm… I-I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I've never spent a Christmas like this…" Yu tried his best to hide his amusement. The extremely confident Chie was stuttering like a little schoolgirl. He was pretty sure that he was the only one to ever see this side of her, except for (possibly) Yukiko. "And… I'm kinda amazed too. Here I am, spending Christmas with you, and I didn't even know you last year."

She flushed bright red, making it even harder for him not to laugh at how cute she was. "But now, we're here together and… I f-feel happy, y'know… C-Come on, say something! You're making me all embarrassed!"

Yu couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. She was just so adorable when she was embarrassed! She flushed even more, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. "That cake looks delicious! Good choice, Yu-kun!"

"You really like it? I made it myself for this occasion," he told her.

"Ooh, now it looks even more delicious! You're always so good at cooking!" She smiled brightly at him, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Um, this is… from me." She reached out her hand, holding on to a fluffy muffler. "I'm sure it'll look good on you!"

"Of course. Everything looks good on me," he joked. She laughed along with him.

"I bought it, but I want to challenge myself and make one with my own two hands next year," she explained. "And…" she added, blushing again, "I want to spend Christmas next year with you too."

"Of course," he said with a faint smile, trying not to think of how he most likely wouldn't be there for next year. Maybe he could convince his parents to let him stay in Inaba over the holidays…

* * *

><p>The Fool and the Chariot enjoyed a lovely Christmas Eve together, talking and laughing about all sorts of things. Yu was just glad he didn't end up spending his Christmas alone… again. "Oh, it's this late already…" Chie mumbled, looking at the clock. "Y-You know… I, umm… I told my parents I'll be at Yukiko's place tonight… Th-They won't be worried if I'm with Yukiko… Plus, we've done lots of sleepovers at her place and my place before, so…" Of course. Yukiko was a trusted friend of the family, after all, and he'd never even met Chie's parents. "So yeah… Y-You know what I'm trying to say! H-Hey, wipe that grin off your face!" He made a dramatic motion of moving his hand over his mouth, switching to his stoic look before removing it.<p>

"Very funny… Stupid."

"Of course you can stay the night. After all, no one will mind."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Yu woke up the next morning flat on the floor. He must've gone to sleep like that… Stretching to get all of the kinks out of his muscles, he glanced over at Chie. She was still sound asleep right next to him, looking completely at peace. He smiled softly; what a wonderful night that was.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, it's a little late this year, but I still got it!

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed over the year; I still own nothing.

**Lonely No More**

_Rise_

"Ahhh…" Rise sighed, coughing slightly at the end. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He hoped she wasn't getting sick or anything like that.

"My throat is killing me," she complained. "It's probably all the voice training… Stupid hiatus," she sighed again. She gave him a cute little smile that almost made him blush. "But that has nothing to do with tonight! It's Christmas, and I'm with you, senpai!" she giggled happily.

"I'm flattered that a famous idol would be having so much fun being with me," he teased gently. Blushing, she changed the subject.

"You bought a cake for us, senpai?!" she asked.

"Actually, I made it myself," he answered.

"Even better! I love cake! Thank you!" She gave him a smile that it seemed could light up the whole world. "I got a present for you, too!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a silver bangle and handed it to him. "That's one of a kind. It's the only one in the whole world. In fact, I designed and made it myself at a carving class in Okina. The shape's a little weird, but… I put all my love into it!"

"You made this yourself? Thank you; it's wonderful," Yu replied, slipping it on.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The Fool and The Lovers had a wonderful evening eating cake and chatting together. Conversations ranged from Rise's career to something Kanji did in class to Chie kicking Yosuke in the face for doing something perverted. Yu was glad for the company; for a while, with Nanako and uncle Dojima in the hospital, he thought that he would be alone for Christmas again. "…Senpai, can I stay here tonight?" Rise asked suddenly, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.<p>

"Why?" he couldn't help asking. Rise blushed and looked down at the floor.

"When you go back to your hometown, and if I decide to go back to my singing career… we won't be able to see each other very often, will we? Maybe we'll never have the chance again…" He had to admit, she was right, as much as he hated admitting it. He didn't want to leave Inaba, honestly. "That's why I want tonight to be something precious to remember. So, please?" she asked with the cutest blush. He sighed inwardly, how could he possibly say no to that face?

"Of course," he answered. "No one's here to mind, after all."

"Yay!" Rise practically jumped out of her seat to give him a hug.

* * *

><p>Yu woke up exhausted. Did he fall asleep on the floor? He felt something warm curled up next to him, and opened his eyes out of curiosity. There was Rise, right next to him, cuddling him like a teddy bear in her sleep. She looked like she was on cloud nine; Yu didn't have the heart to disturb her. He smiled and petted her head. Staying down here on the floor in the arms of his girlfriend for a while longer wouldn't hurt, right?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right, let's get started. This year's lucky lady is Naoto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No matter how many years pass, I will never own any of this.

**Lonely No More**

_Naoto_

"U-Um… It's pretty cold outside!" Yu raised an eyebrow at that. It was the middle of December; of course it would be cold. Then again, this was an awkward Naoto Shirogane he was dealing with at the moment. He tried to hold back a laugh at how cute she was when she was embarrassed. Her face was completely crimson, she wasn't looking right at him, and she was trying really hard to find a conversation point.

"I suppose it is," he answered, trying to give her a little footing.

"Ah, well, uh…" she stammered. The sight of the unflappable Detective Prince stuttering like a lovestruck little girl brought a smile to his face. "I-I'm sorry… I guess I'm nervous… because, um, we're the only ones here."

"No need to worry; I won't tell," he assured her.

"That's a… wonderful cake," she managed to say, finally sounding a little calmer. "It makes me feel like a kid again."

"Thank you; it seems all the effort I put into making it was worth it," he said with a smile.

"You made this yourself? I knew you were good at cooking, but this is beyond my expectations," she admitted. He smiled; being able to impress her was always a good thing. "Um, I have something for you. I was late because I had to go back home to get it before I came here." She passed him what looked like an ordinary digital wrist watch. "I customized this watch," she further explained. "It has the normal functions of a digital watch, but… it can also tell you where I am," she finished with another blush. "It's just a toy, though, so it only has a radius of a few meters. And… J-just so you know, my watch has a similar function… My watch can tell me… where you are."

"I'm happy to know that. It's wonderful, Naoto. Thank you," Yu answered with a warm smile. This was a surprisingly romantic gesture from Naoto, who was often so focused on her work that she didn't allow herself time for a social life.

"Really? …I'm glad." Naoto suddenly looked a little downcast. "Although… from spring on, my watch will just say 'out of range'…" Right. Yu had been having such a great time in Inaba with everyone that he had almost forgotten that he would be returning home in the spring. But he really didn't want to have to go back to his lonely, empty home in the city. His parents meant well, he knew. He just wished that they wouldn't leave him alone so often. "Until then… I want to be with you as much as possible," Naoto continued, snapping him out of his funk.

"Then let's make this a night to remember."

* * *

><p>The Fool and the Wheel of Fortune spent many an hour eating cake together and just talking about the little things. It didn't really matter to them what they had spoken of; all that mattered was that they were spending time together. This was quite possibly the warmest and happiest Christmas Yu had ever known. "U-Uh… I have something to show you," Naoto said suddenly, blushing again.<p>

This got him curious. "Yes?" he pressed.

"I… Umm… I… I want you to see me in a school uniform." That surprised him; wasn't she already wearing hers? And he had seen her wearing it pretty much every school day since she had transferred in. "You said you liked it when I spoke with a higher voice… So I figured I should look more like a girl… B-Besides, my normal clothes go against the school dress code. Let me go change…"

"Bathroom is the first door on the right," he told her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Naoto had returned. Yu couldn't keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of her. He had never seen her look so… feminine before. And apparently it was true what Teddy had said about her binding her breasts; she wouldn't have been able to keep them hidden otherwise!<p>

"Yakushiji-san prepared it for me," she explained. "I know this is what all the girls wear, but, um… Isn't the skirt too short…?"

"It's fine; I think you look really cute in it," Yu replied honestly.

Naoto looked away again. "P-Please stop! Don't embarrass me… I-I think I'll stick with my normal outfit… I'd feel awkward all day if I wore it at school." She gave him a slight smile. "…But I'm happy that I showed it to you."

That little smile was all it took for Yu to muster up his courage to ask her something that had been on his mind for a while. "Could you stay the night?" he asked. He really didn't want to be alone at this time of year. Uncle Dojima and Nanako would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, but after so many nights alone, he didn't think he could handle it any longer.

"…Huh? Y-You want me here tonight?" she parroted, apparently startled. She thought about it for a moment, and then gave him her answer. "I-I can probably come up with some kind of alibi for where I spent the night…" That was Naoto for 'of course'.

Yu smiled, truly relieved. If she had said no, he wasn't sure what he would do. "Thank you so much, Naoto. You have no idea how much this means to me."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yu woke on the floor. He had apparently turned onto his side in his sleep. Great; that wasn't going to do his back any good. Speaking of his back, he could feel a pressure against it. Did he fall asleep against something? And where had Naoto gone? Wait a moment… he quickly checked his new watch. What he saw made him smile and close his eyes again, not wanting to disturb what he had.<p>

'Distance: 1m'

* * *

><p>I think I'm losing my touch with these. Let me know if you want me to continue.<p> 


End file.
